No Place Like Home
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: Movieverse. Rated for some language, and unintentional angst. John's being transfered, but he hasn't told anyone 'cause he dosn't think it'll matter to them if he's there or not. What'll happen when a certain someone finds out?


Okay everyone, this is my first Hellboy fic, so please be nice! For all those John Myer fans out there! Enjoy!

* * *

**No Place Like Home**

"John Myers, you are being transferred to…"

John stood there in shock for a moment. He shook his head, and looked at the man speaking to him. "E-excuse me? What was that?"

The man stood there, and annoyance crinkled his forehead. "Tom Manning wants you assigned to another branch," The man then began to drone on about what branch, and what he'd be doing there, but John just stood still. Then he spoke up again.

"Is there any particular reason that I'm being transferred?"

"What?"

"I mean did I not perform something correctly? Because if that's the case, then I can-"

The man waved it off. "Manning just wants you somewhere else. He didn't make any comment about how you've been performing your duties."

John protested. "Well if that's the case, then why-"

"Myers, if you wanna talk to Manning about it, you go right ahead. I'm just telling you what he told me to tell."

"When can I get a meeting?"

"What, do I look like his secretary? Go call his office and ask!"

Well, John called. And the next open spot on Manning's schedule was a week later. John took it, and then he started to get real nervous. He took to pacing in his room when he wasn't doing something for Hellboy or on a mission. He did his job in a very efficient manner, twice the speed, and absolutely no mess left behind. John didn't know why he was so nervous about the whole thing. After all, he had been transferred before…

But the Bureau (at least the one he was currently in) had hand picked him. Professor Broom himself had told him as much… or… had he just been saying that to make John feel better. As soon as John thought of that, he moaned. He always thought of worst-case scenarios. He was sitting in his room in the base. It was pretty nice, with it's own bathroom and stuff. Close to Hellboy's and Liz's rooms, and if he wanted to, he could walk into Broom's old study and hang around with Abe. But ever since he heard about his intended transfer, he stayed in his room and paced. And thought. And he worried. And he didn't talk.

Hellboy was waiting in his room for John to get there with lunch. He was hungry, and today was pizza day. He sat there with his cats, looking over some old photos with himself and the others in it when John came in with the food. Hellboy looked up.

"Finally, Boy Scout! About time!"

"Sorry," John muttered, not looking at him. Hellboy frowned.

"Hey, look, just 'cause you're a glorified nanny doesn't mean you hafta be all up there on your high horse."

John looked at him. "Know what? You're right."

Hellboy blinked. "Huh?"

"I _am_ just a glorified nanny. I don't really need to be here."

"Wait a sec-"

"You can always get a new guy for this!" John's voice was a fake happy, and he had a forced smile plastered to his face, in an attempt to make himself feel better.

"Uhh… What are you talking about?"

John turned to look at Hellboy with a kind of urgent look in his face. "Hellboy, you don't need me around, right?"

"Well…"

"You don't even like me, right?"

Hellboy's eyes narrowed. "You put words in my mouth, I'll pull 'em out, and stuff them in your pie-hole with my fist."

John laughed in a way that Hellboy didn't like. His mouth frowned and he furrowed his forehead. "What's with you Myers? What happened?"

John shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. I just get it now."

"Get what, Myers?" John just shook head again and started to leave the room. "Myers! Don't you DARE walk out on me!"

John stopped and then slowly turned around. On his face was a small, sad smile, and his eyes seemed empty. "I don't wanna, Hellboy. Believe me, I don't." And then without another word, he was gone.

Liz was a little concerned about John. Normally they would sit together at meals and eat and talk with each other. But lately, John had been talking his meals and eating in his room alone. Not only that, but the normally chatty guy was all clamed up, and she hadn't heard a peep out of him all week. On any other occasion, Liz would have written it off as typical depressed men behavior. Except John never acted that way. He never ignored people. She waited a couple of days to see if anything would change, and it didn't. So she went to see someone who might be able to help.

"Hey, Abe," she said as she put a rotten egg into his tank.

The creature swam up to her. "Well, hello there, Liz. What a nice surprise."

"I guess you know why I'm here, right?"

"About Mr. Myers? Yes."

"So what's up with him?"

Abe took a bite out of the egg and thought for a moment. Then he sighed. "Honestly, Liz, he hasn't been around for quite some time to see me. At least a week."

She nodded. "That's when he started acting all weird. What do you think could have happened?"

Abe swam a figure eight while he thought. "Hmmm… now, this may be wrong, but occasionally, if the emotion is strong enough, I can sense it in another room. It radiates, somewhat," He nodded towards the door. "It's been especially strong for the last week."

Liz looked at the door. "So what is it?

"Worry. Fear. Sadness… and something else, not quite as strong… but certainly not a positive emotion," He looked back at Liz. Currently, he is attempting to suppress these feelings, but that isn't healthy for him. He is a very open person, and hiding things does not come naturally to him."

Liz frowned. "But why is he doing it?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps Hellboy will know something of it?'

"…Yeah, I think I'll go ask him."

"H.B.?" Liz called out softly.

" Hmmm…" A huge lump on the bed rolled over, and a pair of yellow eyes looked up sleepily. "Oh, hey baby."

"Hi," Liz crossed over the room and sat down on the bed to him. Hellboy smiled and pulled her down next to him. She giggled and they curled up next to each other for a moment, just happy to be near each one another. Then Liz sighed. Hellboy looked at her.

"What's up?"

"Do you know what's wrong with John?"

Hellboy frowned. "Boy Scout? Naw, he's been weird, but I can't get anything out of him."

"Abe and I are worried."

"Why?"

"'Cause he isn't acting like himself, H.B. He's… he's being all quiet and staying by himself and stuff. I don't like it."

"He's probably sore that you can't stand to be away from me," Hellboy gave a goofy grin and Liz laughed.

"He and I never liked each other that way, and you know it!" Hellboy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe he liked me a _little_, but I know he never took it seriously."

"How do you know?"

"Because he talked to me about you all the time, and he never once even suggested that I like him."

Hellboy grunted. Liz rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to talk to him about it, or not?" Liz asked.

Hellboy sat up. "What makes you think he'll talk to me?"

"If you bug him enough, he'll cave. He likes you. Told me he thinks it's great that you can put up with all this crap and still be yourself."

Hellboy looked at her, and John's words from earlier came ringing back. _You don't even like me, right?_ He felt some guilt about not saying anything back. And if Abe was worried… "Fine, I'll try and talk to him. Just gimme a day or two, so I can think of what to say."

Liz smiled and kissed him. "Thanks, Red."

John's meeting had come and gone, and it was worse than John even thought it would be.

Tom Manning had made it clear than John's position as Hellboy's Caretaker was taking up money that they couldn't afford to loose. With all the expenses of covering up Hellboy's appearances, they had to cut corners whenever and wherever possible.

"Look kid, I know you like it there, and if I could afford to let you stay, then I would, but the media is giving us too many problems, and we're already way over budget. When we get things all cleared up, you can come back." Manning had smiled reassuringly when he said that, and had patted John on the back.

"When do you think it'll get cleared up?" John asked.

"You'll be going to the Bureau of Illegal Weaponry, tracking down illegal firearms manufacturers, exciting stuff like that."

John knew right then from Manning's pointed refusal to acknowledge John's question that there was a really good chance that he might never come back. He left Manning's office with the letters that he needed for a smooth transfer, a bonus for al his hard work with the Bureau, along with another promise that he would be asked to accompany missions that might need him.

In other words, John Myers was gone from the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense for good.

He drove back home (as he now referred to the cement building) numb. He had gone through transfers before, sure, but he had never become personal before. He had never made really good friends; he had never actually cared about them like he cared about these people. But the irony of the situation was not lost on him. In all the other places, he had never actually cared about them, but they needed him. Now he was in a place where he did actually care about them, but they _didn't_ need him.

The irony of it was just sickening.

He parked his bike, walked in, and went straight to his room. As he passed by Abe's tank, the amphibious man started and stared at him.

"John Myers, you look terrible, and you feel three times as bad. What on earth has happened?"

John looked miserably at him. "I hate my life sometimes." He went and walked through the doors to his room, where he dropped the letters on his table, took off his jacket and boots, and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

"I can't believe you're doing this," muttered Liz, as Hellboy walked through the study towards John's room.

Hellboy rolled his eyes. "And I can't believe you're not going along."

"It's terrible! Sneaking around-"

"It's fine, Liz! Boy Scout won't care, right, Abe?"

"I refuse to comment."

"See? He agrees."

Liz rolled her eyes, and Abe rolled his head, his version of the eye roll. Hellboy just laughed and kept going. When he got to Myer's room, he opened the door and stepped in. Liz didn't follow. Hellboy stuck his head out. "You coming in?" he asked in a loud whisper. She shook her head. He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He closed the door behind him as he quietly made his way across the room. He saw John asleep. The guy looked terrible, pale with a worn, drawn looking face. Hellboy felt another stab of guilt, and wondered if he had contributed to some of the exhaustion. But he had other things to do right now, and began to look around for clues as to what might be wrong. And then he saw the table with all the letters and documents on it.

Hellboy walked over, and started to read.

John woke up still feeling tired and drained. He was still pretty unhappy, but he would have to get along with it. He had a few months left to work here, and then-

"Damn bastard."

John gave a yelp and fell out of bed. He looked up to find Hellboy standing at his table, reading his stuff that Manning had given him. "H-Hellboy? What, what, what are you _doing?_"

Hellboy turned around to look at John furiously. "Idiot, why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell us? We could have fought it, you retard!" Hellboy advanced towards John, his stride letting the poor guy know he was going to have a hard time getting out of this one.

He found himself pulled up by the collar, and Hellboy stared at him. "So what's you're excuse, Boy Scout? Got sick of us? Don't like hanging around or something?'

"I didn't have a choice, Hellboy! Manning is moving me to another bureau. They can't afford to keep me around on such high pay, and besides…" His voice trailed off as he saw that Hellboy's face didn't change, but he let go, and John sighed and sat down. He grabbed a bottle of whisky he had sitting there, and poured himself a glass. He offered one to Hellboy who just stood there looking at him.

John ran his hand through his hair. "Look, lets face it. I'm an expensive person who doesn't do much. I sit around and make sure you don't kill people that annoy you. I have no real use, I bring you _food_ for crying out loud!" His voice rose as he spoke, finally throwing his arms in the air. "I'm _useless_ Hellboy, and you _know_ it!"

Hellboy stood there looking at the man who sat in defeat, and he realized that this man had no idea of what he had done in his life.

"John," he said. John raised his head. "When you were seven. What happened?"

John's face grew hard. "You know what happened. You got me drunk so I would tell you."

Hellboy's stone face softened for a moment. He felt bad about that. "What happened, John?"

"They died." The short answer was conveyed with feelings that were ripe with anger.

"Who died?"

"My parents."

"How?"

"Damn it, Hellboy!"

"Humor me. How'd they die?"

"Driver. He was high, and drunk. Plowed into them while they were walking across the street."

"What did you do after that?"

"Went to live with my uncle."

"And?"

John sighed. "Went to school and stayed in my studies until I graduated at the top of my class and got a full ride to Harvard."

"Why?"

"Because my parents would have been proud of me."

Hellboy nodded. "Then?"

"Graduated with full honors and went to the academy. Full marks there too."

"So why did you feel the need to go to the academy?"

"…"

"John!"

"Because I wanted to let them know that I wouldn't let it happen to others! Okay?!"

"Okay," Hellboy sat down next to him. "So you became an FBI agent." He looked at John who nodded after a moment. "And then you got sent here."

"…Right…"

"And then you met us."

"Apparently. And-"

"Do me a favor and tell me what you thought of us. You know, first thoughts and stuff."

"Hellboy…"

"Please."

John Myers thought it was the first time that Hellboy had ever said please to him. And damn it, he was too nice to be rude and refuse him. "Abe freaked me out, I think Liz thought I was annoying, and I thought _you_," John grinned weakly. "Well I thought you just hated me."

""kay then," Hellboy stood up. "Myers, you remember when I was about to let all Hell Break Loose. Literally?"

"Uh, yeah. Who could forget that?"

"You remember what stopped me?"

John's mouth shut. He stared at Hellboy for a minute. "Oh, big whoop. So I threw the rosary at you. Anyone could have done that."

"But you did."

"Yeah, so? You saved the world, blah-"

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

"Wrong. _I_ didn't save the world. _You_ did."

"Beg pardon?"

"The one thing that kept me from opening that gate, the _one thing_ was when you threw that rosary at me, and I stopped. John Myers, you stopped the world from ending with one simple little action. Honestly Myers, you've always been that way.""… Yeah, sure."

"I'm being dead serious. All those times I wanted to kill something and I came really close to it, you stopped me, just by saying something. You do a lot without thinking you do, Boy Scout." John sat there, not moving. Hellboy sighed and scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to say it… it sounded stupid… but… Aw, hell with it. "Look, John… I… well… okay, fine. If I hafta say it, then I will. Could you look at me?!"

John looked up at him. Hellboy took a breath. "Look, we, I need you. You keep things sane in a really crazy place. Whenever we're about to kill each other, you come in and calm us all down. You are the balanced part in a very unbalanced life. And… and… And it would be a lot worse if you weren't here with us."

"…wow…" John stared at him. "You… you're not being serious, right?" No response. "Okay, you are." John let out a ragged sigh. "Alright… so… what am I supposed to do about it? I already talked to Manning. I begged. I promise you, I tried. But I'm still gonna have to go, and if I quit then I can't stay here anyway."

"So wait a bit."

"Eh?"

"Stay away and then come back." Hellboy stood there looking at John. "I mean… Hell, lets face it, John Myers. You _belong_ here, plain and simple. And if Liz is any testimony, you always end back up where you belong."

They came out of the room a minute later, with the papers in their hands. Liz had been outside the whole time listening, and even though she didn't say anything, they could tell she had been crying. John stepped forward sheepishly, expecting to have to apologize to a furious girl who could start wildfires, but instead found himself wrapped in a huge hug. Liz started crying again, saying something about how he was irreplaceable, or something like that. It went on for a few minutes until Hellboy gently put his arm around her shoulder and then three of them went to the study where Abe was waiting for them in his tank. He gave an exasperated look when he saw them.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've worked it all out," He swam closer to the glass towards them, something like a smile on his face. "I was rather worried there for a moment, John Thaddeus Myers."

"You know, you could have just read my mind."

"No, it hurt my head. You were too full of emotions and thoughts for me to make heads or tails out of it. But," he held up a finger "but at least it's all over."

The smile faded from John's face. "Well, not really…"

"Its over to the extent that we don't have to worry about your sanity anymore."

Hellboy grinned. "If he ever had any to being with."

Liz elbowed him in the side, and John grinned back. "If I did, you lost it."

It was the big day. The months had flown by, and it was time to go. Abe, Liz, and Hellboy were on a mission, a mission that John was supposed to go on, but he was called in early. The last thing he saw of his three friends were Red and Blue jumping into the back of the truck, with Red yelling "Hurry up, Boy Scout!" Abe rolling his eyes, and then the doors to the back closed. Liz was about to get in the car, when she saw John's face as he read the letter telling him to report early. He looked up, and they saw each other. And they knew what each other were thinking.

He waved goodbye to her. _Take care of 'em, will ya?_

Liz waved goodbye too, the edges of her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. _Yeah, don't worry. They'll be fine._

He wiped his eye with his coat sleeve. _Say bye to them for me, 'kay?_

She sniffed. _Yes. I will._

And then she walked up to him and hugged him, before running back to the truck. Then she got in, and the three of them drove away. _Come back soon, okay?_

_Yeah…__ I'll come back. __As soon as I can.__ After all_ he thought as he took one last look at the building _there's no place like home._

* * *

The End. Please review and tell me what you think, okay? 


End file.
